Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an MFD (Multi-Function Device).
Conventional Art
An example of a conventional MFD includes a housing, an image forming unit which is accommodated in the housing and configured to form an image on a printing medium, and an image scanning unit provided above the housing and configured to scan an image on an original sheet.
The housing has a frame, which supports the image forming unit, and the image scanning unit is secured to the frame at an upper portion thereof. The housing further includes an outer cover which is attached on an outer side of the housing and forms side walls of the housing. Handy-grip portions are provided making use of an inclined surface of the outer cover.
When the conventional MFD is moved to another place, user can grasp the grip portions to lift up the MFD.